Maybe
by It's Luna Darling
Summary: Maybe she's a bit nicer than she wants everyone to believe, maybe it'll be forever./The Doctor almost gets her killed and she still doesn't slap him. - - The Doctor/OC(hints of romance)


**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the plot.**

**x**

The Doctor had always like girls that could scream their heads off. He supposed that's why he liked Donna so much, and now this girl, Mia. He had bumped into her three times in the last three days, each time, knocking her on her bum. Now she was was swearing and yelling him up and down that street. She was loud, and he was afraid he was going to start throwing knives at him. The was a bit over dramatic, maybe stones.

That was what he got for messing around in America, after all.

He managed to sprint back to the TARDIS, losing the girl in the process, unharmed. He wasn't quite sure whether or not she was chasing after him, but she obviously didn't like being knocked on her bum three times, by a stranger, in a bow-tie. A sexy stranger in a bow-tie. Yes, that sounded better. That was a good description oh him. He liked it, that was how he was going to introduce himself from now on. "Hello, I'm the Doctor. A sexy stranger in a bow-tie." No, that was rubbish, never mind.

Suddenly she was next to him, apologizing. She popped out of no where, he swore, and he screamed because he wasn't expecting it. "Jeez, I didn't know I was _that _scary, 'spose I'll use that later in life." She muttered crossly, then held out her hand. "My name is Mia Delilah Ray, I'm from New York City, and I frankly like tea better than coffee." Her American accent weighed heavy in his ears, he blinked. Then began singing to her in a triumph voice. "Her there Mia what's it like in New York Ci-" "One more verse and I'll cut the shit out of you."

He smiled, gave a wave a proceeded back to the TARDIS. She followed, as though trying to make up for threatening him _again, _it seemed she was very good at threatening people. He stopped her at the door, muttering about how he needed to make a call, she followed anyway. Her face a lit for a moment, "I-it's smaller on the inside!" She exclaimed,walking outside to examine the box farther. He blinked, "What?"

When she walked back in, her mouth in a wide O shape, he found that her lips were thicker than Amy's. He felt pained, this was not something he wanted to be thinking about. _His back against the TARDIS, her body against his, their lips pressed together. _He shook his head, not wanting to remember the past, the things that hurt him most. Things like Rose. Like Donna herself. Doctor Donna. He gave a sad smile for a moment, and this girl, Mia, gave him pitiful look, as though she understood that maybe he was hurting a bit. She didn't understand that he had two hearts to hurt with.

"Are you lonely?" Her question came out patient, as though she knew that he was not going to answer right away. "Yes. I'm also alien! This is my ship!" He laughed dryly, as though she'd be surprised. "I kind of got that, dimwit." "Someone needs an attitude check." "Oh, screw you, _Doctor._" He blushed, "Only if you'd like." she took a deep breath and turned away, pretending as though she hadn't heard his last sentence, and began fiddling with buttons. After yelling "Don't touch that!" a couple times he showed her how it worked.

He took her to the planet Duches Fronier, where the water was neon purple and large looking toads jumped around, making owl noises. She nearly fainted. It took ten more minutes of her screaming of monsters eating her and clinging onto the TARDIS for him to coax her to come out. Enchanted by the beauty of the planet, neither of them noticed a metal man, thing, running after them until it started chanting "Intruders! Intruders!". They didn't even have time to run.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" She yelled at him, he went a red color and mumbled that this usually happened but she should be alarmed because there was a pretty good chance she could, you know, die, or something. She did faint then. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one, they locked them in separate and initiated a ray sequence. Then left. Just left. Just like that. Like, yes, we are going to kill you, but we don't want to watch it happen, goodbye. The Doctor rolled his eyes and soniced the cage door open. But for some reason Mia's wouldn't budge.

The ray turned on, waking her up. She took one look at it, knew it was going to cut her in half, and started screaming at him to get her out. She threw a few swears that were so offensive he wasn't even sure if they were swears. He waved his sonic screw-driver around, trying to get a reading while yelling back about knobs not working. "What _the fuck is wrong with you?!" _He ignored her, until he smelt something burning. He turned around and realized that the ray had burning a hole threw the sole of her shoe and was moving very slowly.

"Ah!" He yelled, pulling a lever and making the ray stopped inches away from the rest of her foot. She exhaled as he pulled her the now open doors, the sound lingering through the empty and silent cells. He surveyed hew for a moment, checking for damage or anything. It seemed the only thing that was hurt was her shoe, which she was probably never going to fix. Poor shoe. She glared at him for a moment, as though trying to get over the fact that she almost died and he saved her.

He could tell she was starting to like him less and less, he wondered why she'd gotten into the TARDIS with him. Then again, Amy hadn't liked him at first either, but as least she'd met him as a child. The girl, Mia, must thinks he's an absolute bell-end. A few moments later, she confirmed his though by actually voicing her opinion. He went a reddish color and she laughed, and he thought that their friendship might work out okay.

A loud alarm went on above them, alerting others of their escape and his cleverness. "What are we going to do now?" She shrieked, the word desperate through the blaring of the alarm. He grabbed her hand and whispered "Run", and she obeyed. "Her There Mia what's it li-" "DO YOU VALUE YOUR CONTINUED EXISTENCE?! OR DO I NEED TO END IT. I HAVE A KNIFE. I WILL STAB YOU." He shut up and continued running, holding her hand and dragging her behind him.

He wondered if all this running would have an effect on the tightness of her jeans, what if they ripped? Or... something. She was sure to blame him, she seemed to like blaming him for things. Perhaps that's because they were actually his fault. No they were not, it was the others that were at fault. How was he to blame at all for this? He wasn't.

There was something crashing behind them, he turned around to see two metal... things... chasing after him. He honestly had absolutely no idea what they were, he slowed him pace, trying to figure it out. It wasn't on the tip of his tongue, like he wished it was. He began to hum again, Mia shot him a death glare that was so defiant that he might as well drop dead now. He had a feeling she didn't like things quick and easy. In fact, everything about her seemed to drag out, like nothing with her could ever be quick and easy. Even the laser understood it couldn't be quick and easy.

His foot hit a root and he made the ultimate horror movie fails. Tripping. She fell on top of them and began hitting him furiously with her fists. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" "What's it like in New York City?" He sung, with a smirk as she was tugged off of him, away from him, so that she couldn't get him. He did, indeed, value his continued existence, and he would like to make sure she didn't stop it's continuedness. So as they were dragged and held one hundred feet from eachother, he continued to hum it. She was getting more and more aggravated, her warm face twisting into a cold expression that really did have him fearing for his life.

She had more anger issues than a ginger, really. Her lips curled into a scowl at his smirk, and he knew that when they got out he better watch his back. Or his death would be slow and painful, but not deadly enough to make him regenerate, so when she was done with him, she could shoot him, or something, and it would all be over with.

He needed to stop thinking, thinking was bad. He was practically planning his own death. He wasn't sure what to make of that. He had never really planned his own death, especially not when it was carried out by a teenager girl with horrible angry issue and a hate of a simple song, a very good song, actually. Humans tended to be confusing, as though not really understanding what they wanted for themselves. They hated the good things, loved the bad. He had a faint memory of a pretty girl with such dark brown hair and a purple streak dragging on a fag. The memory was gone as soon as it came, and this was a confusing day.

Maybe if the damn people weren't making him walk the way he was it would be easier, especially if he could run a hand through his hair and fix his bow-tie. Two habits, as disgusted as he was to admit it, he had formed almost as soon as he had entered this body. That sounded terribly dirty, and in his mind he felt awkwardness crawling up. He in his own mind, he was awkward. He wondered briefly if that was a bad thing, then forgot about it to return to the task at hand. They seemed to be regular men in suits that resembled being metal. He surveyed them for a moment, before complimenting on their skills to make it so believable that they were actual metal robot... things.

They stared at him for a moment, matching Mia's confused glance. "No, I genuinely mean it. It was a very smart idea, however, I'm clever, so it didn't fool me for a moment. Okay, maybe a few, but I figured it out. They went back to walking and ignoring him, except for Mia, who simply went back to glaring at him. He hummed at her in response, the obvious song that she hated. Her glare hardened and he knew right then and there if he wasn't going to get killed, her slap was going to be ten times worse.

However, it was quite funny watching her be aggravated, so he continued to do it. Even if it meant his doom, it would be worth it. Totally worth it. Once again, they were thrown in cells, this time though, they were strapped down, and small needles produced from tube like thingys that were on the ceiling. They were about to be experimented on, he might live through it, but she was only human, these were things that aliens(who had stronger systems than humans)had come up with. It would be quite one hundred to one that she may live.

He easily let his mind slip to the possibilities. What was it with him and picking dangerous planets to take his companions to? He mentally shrugged, it was all part of. "Wait! Wait, please, she's human. She could die from this." A masked face turned to his direction and grunted. "So can I, of course, I'm only Time Lord. Lord of Time. You know, Gallifrey?" It grunted again, he had a feeling those were not just suits, more like skins.

They didn't inject the needles, simply loosened the restraints around them so they could get down and walked away. After typing a few things on a thingy, he turned to the Doctor. "Very we are sorry. We hope you have a safe travel back to your home planet." Then shoved them back to the TARDIS. He took her to Rio, and thought that maybe she'll be with him for a while, she seemed to like him, she seemed nicer than what she wanted people to know.

She didn't slap him, she hugged him. He though that this could be fun.

It might even be forever.

/-

**o-Fin-o**


End file.
